


I'm Falling (So I'm Taking My Time on My Ride)

by dailybooth



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Existentialism, Fluff, I didn't really specify lmao, Kinda, M/M, Phan - Freeform, it's kinda just platonic but like you can take it any way you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailybooth/pseuds/dailybooth
Summary: Dan's having a crisis again. Phil helps him through it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoa so this is my first fic I hope you enjoy! I actually wrote this in like,,, July for the phandom games if anyone knows what those are. I lowkey hate it bc it's super short but like hey it's not my worst, also this is just,, a gateway to more writings from me I guess? but I hope you like it lmao

Dan glanced at the clock again. 1:53 in the morning.

"Stop being such a baby, Dan," he mumbled to himself. Four years later and these crises still hadn't gone away. He was up again, pacing the floor of his bedroom, the only thing giving light in this otherwise somewhat dim time being the fairy lights on his headboard. 

"What's gonna happen after YouTube? Will there still be people who care about me? Why do I exist? Where's all our hard work ending up if we all just die in the end?" He stopped. "God dammit, I've actually gone insane." A dry laugh. "I'm surprised I haven't been prescribed crazy pills." Back to pacing. 

"Why didn't I stay in university? Even if law is the worst thing to study, I would've at least had a backup. I don't have a plan B! I could very well lose my career at any time if—"

"Dan?"

He stopped. Mid-pace and mid-crisis, he turned to the doorway to see Phil, groggy-eyed with his hair resembling tumbleweed. 

"Do you want to talk?"

Despite his rambling not even a minute prior, Dan couldn't bring himself to speak. He took to nodding profusely and his eyes followed Phil, who took to sitting on the bed and gesturing for his flatmate to join him. 

And so he did. And just like any time similar to this, Dan would tell Phil of his troubling thoughts while the latter listened intently. 

And as always, it ended up with Dan sniffling on Phil's shoulder and comforting words being said into the former's ear. 

"Dan, even if you feel like you aren't making some impact on the world, I'm telling you now you're making such a great change to it. Even if the rest of the world despises you, remember I'm here for you, okay? I care about you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have this flat, we wouldn't have become friends! Imagine that: 'Dan' and 'Phil,' not 'Dan and Phil.' Pretty terrifying if you ask me."

Dan let out a quiet sob. 

"H-hey, that's never gonna happen! I'm right here, Dan! I'm never leaving."

More tears fell. 

"Never leaving?" Dan mumbled between sobs. His voice was muffled with Phil's shirt.

"Never leaving. I promise."

Phil hugged his flatmate tight that night. It's just like he said; he wasn't leaving. 

Dan considered Phil to be his parachute. While he fell down, Phil kept him safe. Phil kept him alive. 

Dan glanced at the clock again. 2:53 in the morning. 

He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was the drabble! incredibly short, but the challenge was to write something with less than 1k words so yea lmao


End file.
